


На берегах Лох-Морар

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если заклинание не работает, возможно, вы просто неправильно его прочли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На берегах Лох-Морар

**Author's Note:**

> Лох-Морар (Шотландия) — самое глубокое из озёр Великобритании. По свидетельствам очевидцев, в нём живёт чудовище, внешне похожее на знаменитую Несси. Местные ласково называют монстра Мораг

— …вгах’нагл фхтагн!  
  
— Прошу прощения, милорд, но «фхтагн» нужно произносить чуть более в нос…  
  
— Питер, ты на что-то намекаешь?  
  
— Никак нет, милорд, просто…  
  
— Ну-ка, произнеси это твоё «в нос»… Хм. Фхтагн. Кхм-кхм!.. Фхтагн! Фхтагн!!! Да, пожалуй, ты прав, Питер. Значит, так: заговор будешь читать ты.   
  
— Но помилуйте, милорд! Я же шепелявлю!..  
  
— Кру…  
  
— Всё-всё, я понял, милорд, заговор читаю я.  
  
На берегу озера Лох-Морар спорили двое. Один, тощий, долговязый и лысый, кутался в нечто длинное, похожее не то на плед, не то на пончо, при этом в левой руке чуть на отлёте он держал толстую как церковная Библия книгу. В свете пухлой оранжевой луны по голой макушке скользили мертвенные голубоватые отблески. Второй, маленький и коренастый, одетый в нечто потрёпанное и, вероятно, найденное на ближайшей помойке, нервно перебирал ногами и едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения и холода: от воды тянуло сквозняком. После нескольких минут оживлённой дискуссии странная парочка наконец пришла к соглашению: мелкий взял книгу и, подсвечивая себе чем-то, похожим на ручку-фонарик, начал читать, едва не выпрыгивая из штанов от усердия. Высокий же, сложив руки на груди, повернулся к озеру и уставился на подёрнутую рябью воду.  
  
— … Ктулху P’Лайх вгах’нагл фхтагн! — мелкий дочитал заклинание до конца и зачем-то втянул голову в плечи.   
  
Вода в озере забурлила.  
  
Оба человека на берегу тут же выставили в сторону пузырящегося потока тонкие, похожие на указки палочки. Шли секунды. Из воды вырывались пузыри, будто где-то там, в глубине, дышало циклопическое чудовище. Однако вскоре бурление сошло на нет, и озеро снова успокоилось.   
  
Лысый прищурился и, помедлив, сунул свою указку в рукав обширного балахона. Следом за ним «оружие» опустил и его спутник.  
  
— Я слышал, это из-за деревьев, милорд: они гниют, а потом на поверхность выходят газы… — шмыгнув носом, заметил он.  
  
Тощий фыркнул, отобрал у него книгу, которую тот всё ещё держал подмышкой, и зашвырнул фолиант в кусты.  
  
— Газы! — презрительно процедил он. — Цена этой древней тарабарщине — скопление зловония! Надо было брать «Откровения», а не эти арабские бредни. Никогда не доверял эмигрантам…  
  
— Согласен, полностью с вами согласен, милорд, — как китайский болванчик закивал мелкий и преданно уставился на своего патрона: — Может быть, раз ничего не вышло, пойдём домой?..  
  
Высокий нахмурился, но потом одобрительно склонил голову, блеснув лысой макушкой.  
  
Затрещали кусты. Оба, высокий и его спутник, снова достали свои указки и направили их на тёмные заросли.  
  
Из можжевеловых кущей, кряхтя и охая, выбралась мелкая старушенция. Этакая бабушка божий василёк: тощая, костистая, с огромным носом и седыми волосами, стянутыми в тонкую, похожую на крысий хвост, косицу.   
  
— Что ж вы, молодые люди, книжками-то разбрасываетесь? Нехорошо… А когда бы пришибли кого? — старуха помахала в воздухе давешним фолиантом.   
  
Высокий презрительно сморщился, сделал своей указкой какой-то сложный финт и выкрикнул:  
  
— Авада Кедавра!  
  
Из кончика указки вылетел ядовито-зелёный луч, ударил в бабулю и рассыпался искрами, не причинив ей никакого вреда.  
  
— Ты, милок, палочку-то свою убери, неровён час глаз кому выколешь, — назидательно посоветовала старушка впавшему в ступор лысому. На плече у бабули сидела тощая рыжая крыса с наглым выражением морды. Мерзкое животное кашлянуло, будто хихикнув, а потом щёлкнуло жёлтыми зубами в сторону невысокого, который тоже ошарашенно поглядывал то на старуху, то на свою указку.  
  
— Шли бы вы домой, молодые люди. Нечего вам тут делать, — бабуля помахала рукой, сунула книгу подмышку и зашаркала обратно в кусты. До парочки на берегу ещё долго доносилось её сварливое: «Ходют, ходют… Набросают, а мне убирать…». А потом стало тихо, лишь плескали о каменистый берег холодные воды озера Лох-Морар.


End file.
